Time to Shine
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: The Next Step are getting ready to win Nationals again, but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Riley brought A Troupe back to Studio A, They had won the title of regional champions, the auditions for Nationals begins today, "okay A Troupe listen up" said Riley, "What is it?" asked Michelle, "The Next step is going to nationals this year but we need the best team because we need to be ready for anything" said Riley.

 **~At Riley's Office**

Riley was seating down in her office , "Hi Sis" said a voice that Riley had heard before it was her sister- Emily who was once Dance Captain of A Troupe.

"Hi what are you doing back here?" asked Riley, "well my leg is better now and i have worked hard on my dancing so could i audition for A Troupe?" asked Emily to her sister Riley.

"Okay you can audition but wait in the juice bar with the rest of the dancers auditioning for A Troupe this year and then just follow them to Studio A" said Riley.

Emily walked to the juice bar, Riley was emailing other studios to see if any other dancers want to audition for a spot on A Troupe.


	2. The New A Troupe

"Hi my name is Emily" said Emily, "hi are you new to A Troupe?" asked Piper who was one of the members of A Troupe last year who won regionals with Riley and the rest of the team, "No i used to be dance captain here but i hurt my leg my sister is the studio head" said Emily.

Piper and the rest of the old A Troupe team who won regionals last year had to audition for their spot on A Troupe again like every other year at the next step.

 **At Studio A**

"hello everyone welcome to the A Troupe auditions first we will have group one which is Richelle, Noah and Emily" said Riley, Emily started dancing with Richelle and Noah she was doing very good at the group dance.

"Well done group one now can we have group two which is Michelle, Amanda and Hunter who has just returned back to the studio" said Riley.

Hunter was doing well at the group dance he had missed all his friends at A Troupe.

"Well done group two now we have the last group - group three which are Louise who is new to the studio and Bella who is also new to the studio and we also have Cliff who is a new dancer he does hip hop moves" said Riley.

the new dancers began dancing in their group dance, Riley looked at what she could see and she knew that most of the dancers would get in.

 **~At Riley's Office**

Riley sat down she wrote all the names down on the clipboard that was on her office desk, all of the dancers arrived in Riley's Office, "the A Troupe members are Richelle, Amanda, Michelle, Emily, Hunter, Cliff Louise and Piper" said Riley.

"Oh so you never wanted me on your team then?" asked Bella, "we are the best studio in the world i have to do what is right for the team and you were not dancing full out" said Riley.

Bella leaves the studio.

 **Back at Studio A**

the new team of A Troupe started dancing, "A Troupe begin your dancing Richelle could you come with me i need a word in my office" said Riley.

Richelle walked into Riley's office with Riley.

 **At Riley's Office**

"as you know we won regionals and we never had a dance captain this year will be different we need to have a dance captain for Nationals and i was thinking of all the dancers in A Troupe and i thought of you" said Riley, Richelle was in shock, "do you really think i could be dance captain?" asked Richelle, "yes you have always been a good dancer and you are very competitive when it comes to A Troupe" said Riley.

Richelle agrees to take the job of being the Dance Captain of A Troupe this year, "Okay send Michelle in i have some news that she will want to hear" said Riley as she stood up she was watching Michelle dancing with the team and she saw that Michelle enjoyed working with the team.

Michelle arrives at Riley's Office, "Thanks for coming Michelle take a seat" said Riley.

"What is this all about Riley?" asked Michelle, "i saw that you and the team work well and that you enjoy dancing with them but it is time for new start and i want you to be the new head choreographer" said Riley.

"oh my god Riley thanks i will make a good head choreographer" said Michelle she left the office to tell everyone the news.

 **Back At Studio A**

Michelle stands with Riley "everyone Michelle has some news for you all" said Riley, "i will not be dancing with you anymore i will be the new head choreographer for the Next Step" said Michelle, "so who is going to have Michelle's spot?" asked Richelle.

"well Richelle since you are the dance captain of A Troupe i think you should make that choice" said Riley, "Okay how about we bring one of the J Troupe members to A Troupe" said Richelle, "OK" said Richelle.

Michelle walks out of Studio A and she goes to the juice bar.

 **Studio B**

After having a think, Michelle dances one last time in the studio she dances her own solo in Studio B, Emily watches Michelle dancing, Michelle had grown up to be a very good dancer in fact she had grown to be the best dancer in the world, after the song finishes Emily said "Good dancing Michelle" said Emily.

"I Know you are the best dancer in the studio Emily i am so pleased that you are back in A Troupe but can i ask your advice about Riley do you think she is going to be a good Studio head this year because she had problems last year" said Michelle.

"well you and her will be sharing a office so you can make sure that she copes with the job of studio head" said Emily.

 **At Riley's Office**

Michelle Walks into Riley's Office, "Where will i be seating?" asked Michelle.

"You will be seating here next to me" said Riley, "OK" said Michelle, Riley was seating in her office when she got an email from Nationals, "for Nationals we have to have one dancer move to another Studio for Nationals" said Riley.

"But that means we could lose anyone of our dancers we could lose your sister again to another studio when Emily went to elite they used her that can not happen to the Next step again!" said Michelle.

Michelle walks out the office to tell everyone the news.

 **At Studio A**

"Listen up A Troupe we have just got an email from Nationals they have said that one dancer from another studio has to move to another dance studio for Nationals" said Michelle, "But if we Don't we cannot go to Nationals?" asked Richelle, "Yes if we Don't do this we will never go to Nationals and the next step will not even go to Internationals again" said Riley.

"I will go" said Louise, "No you never know what this will do to you!" said Riley, Emily spoke about her time at Elite, "when i was at Elite it was a good studio but they used me so i returned to the next step it could happen to you Louise you know nothing about this studio that you will go for to get to Nationals for our team" said Emily to Louise.

"I have to do this for our team" said Louise, she leaves Studio A and she grabs her bag.

 **At Studio B**

Louise started dancing her solo, She was dancing at Studio B so that she and the next Step could win.

Riley watches Louise's dancing, After Louise has done her dance, Riley speaks with Louise "when you arrive at the dance studio tell us what the studio's name is because they could be a studio that we have faced before or a new studio that has just been built" said Riley.

Louise leaves the Studio.


	3. Louise has to go to ASB Brothers

Louise arrives at a dance Studio, "welcome to ASB Brothers I am the studio head = Lorraine and we are just doing our Nationals dance so get ready to dance your heart out" said Lorraine the studio head of ASB Brothers.

Louise started texting the team, she sent Riley a text.

 **Back At Studio A (The Next Step Dance Studio)**

"A Troupe Listen up i have spoke to Louise she is at ASB Brothers it is a new Dance Studio, after today we will have her back" said Riley.

Richelle showed the dancers of A Troupe their new dance for Nationals.

 **At ASB Brothers**

ASB Brothers had finished their dance, the Studio head Lorraine wanted to speak with the dance Captain who was called Lorna, "Lorna We have to make sure that The Next step does not make it to Nationals i have a plan but we need to make sure that when Louise returns to A Troupe she gives them a map and the map shall be fake and they will be lost at Nationals" said Lorraine.

Lorna and Lorraine's Plan had worked, Louise had finished dancing at ASB Brothers for the day the Next step now could go to Nationals again and they have a good chance of winning.

 **Back at The Next Step (Studio A)**

Louise returned with the fake map for A Troupe, "Right then Let's Go A Troupe let's start this dance" said Michelle she and Riley were doing their best to make sure that the team was ready for Nationals.

"we have one more day Left to get ready for Nationals and i have been thinking you have worked hard on doing your solos and the dance for Nationals so tomorrow there will be a party for A Troupe" said Riley.

 **~At Riley's Office**

Louise arrives at Riley's office she gives her the map that Lorna and Lorraine had sent A Troupe to trick them with, "What is this?" asked Riley, "This is The Nationals Map Lorraine The Studio Head of ASB Brothers Dance Studio gave me it they told me that it was The map of Nationals you have to have this or we will never go to Nationals." said Louise..

Riley thought about the map and she thought it would be good to tell A Troupe about the Map for Nationals.

 **At Studio A**

"We have now got the Map of Nationals we need to find a few things to get to Nationals" said Riley, the team was very much excited.

Everyone went home, "See you tomorrow Riley I will get started on creating the invites to the former members of A Troupe like West and Giselle and the other ex-members of A Troupe" said Michelle leaving Studio A To go home.

 **~At Riley's Office**

"Sis are you OK?" Asked Emily, "Yes i am fine i just need to make sure that we know these spots on the Nationals Map" said Riley.

Emily went home, Riley was on the computer working out all the spots on the map.


	4. Late for Nationals

"everyone thanks for coming to this party enjoy the music tomorrow will be Nationals" said Riley, Giselle was confused she had visited the studio with the rest of the old A Troupe members to enjoy the Nationals party.

"Riley can i have a word in your office?" asked Giselle, "yeah sure thing " said Riley,

 **~At Riley's Office**

Riley and Giselle walked into the office, Riley's phone was ringing it was Nationals, "Hello Studio head Riley speaking" said Riley as she answered it the Next step had bad news, "What is it?" asked Giselle, Riley puts the phone down.

Riley seats down "It seems that A Troupe has been tricked Nationals have never had a map that explains that email then Nationals never sent that it must have been another studio messing with our heads I will have to cancel the party and A Troupe will have to leave to go to Nationals" said Riley.

 **At Studio A.**

Riley and Giselle walk out of her office, "Everyone Nationals has rang me and we are late it seems that ASB Brothers who Louise was sent to for our chance to go to Nationals messed with our heads they sent me an email saying that it was from Nationals and that we have one day before Nationals that was wrong Nationals is today" said Riley.

as studio head Riley choose Amanda as the female soloist for The Next step, and Noah was The male soloist for The Next step.

 **At Nationals**

the judges were waiting for Amanda's solo, Amanda started working on her Solo, then she was ready to go, the judges said "now we have Amanda from the Next step she is competing for Miss National Soloist" , Amanda started dancing and she started using all hip hop moves and different styles of dancing.

"Well done Amanda" said Riley , everyone was clapping for her.

"Now we have ASB Brothers soloist Lorna who is also dance Captain so let's see what dance styles she has" said The judges, Lorna was dancing her heart out on the dance floor.

"the dancer who has won Miss National soloist is Amanda from the Next step" said The judges.

Amanda was so happy.

 **(At The rehearsal room at Nationals for Male Soloist)**

ASB Brothers storms into the Rehearsal room at Nationals "Good luck Riley you will need it my team is going to destroy the Next step" said Lorraine the studio head at ASB Brothers.

Riley was very cross with the way Lorraine thinks she can get away with anything, Noah was dancing his solo for Nationals.

 **At The Nationals Office**

Riley walked into the Nationals Office, "Lorraine and her studio ASB Brothers tried to mess with the Next step and they tricked us with an email pretending to be you" said Riley.

The women in the office held her microphone up "ASB Brothers are now disqualified from Nationals so Noah from The Next step is next" said the lady in the microphone.

 **(Noah's solo At Nationals)**

Noah started dancing at Nationals he used hip hop in his solo, "Noah wins Mr National Soloist" said the judges.

 **(The Next step Group Dance)**

Richelle walked on the stage of Nationals, and they all did their dance, the Judges were very much impressed with the next step and their group dance.

Riley was impressed with the team as well.

"THE NEXT STEP WINS!" Said The Judge , everyone was cheering.

 **back at Studio A (THE NEXT STEP DANCE STUDIO)**

"So Riley what was the news? " asked Michelle, "Well we won Nationals again and ASB Brothers got disqualified i told them all about how they messed with us" said Riley.

everyone done a dance because they were happy being winners of Nationals again.

THE END...


End file.
